<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale (As Old As Time) by joaniemalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257758">A Tale (As Old As Time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy'>joaniemalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Explicit Language, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Suggestive Themes, also i finished this at like five in the morning bye, but not a lot like rlly mild, draco's literally a princess it doesn't get better than this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy typically spends his days reading and caring for his father in a provincial town. When his father leaves for work and doesn't return, Draco goes to find him, only to come across an old palace deep in the forest. </p><p>Living in this mysterious palace is a man with scars and a masquerade mask to hide his face. His name? Harry Potter.</p><p>Draco saves his father from being held captive, but in return must stay with Harry for eternity. What happens when Draco grows fond of Harry, and the love is requited? Will Harry's curse be broken, and will Draco stay with Harry?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tale (As Old As Time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblack_sun/gifts">jetblack_sun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REQUESTS: OPEN<br/>NEXT UP: ANASTASIA</p><p>okay this story took fucking forever i know but the doc is literally seventeen pages long please just appreciate it and leave kudos i am exhausssttttteeedddd. </p><p>id like to gift this work to jetblack_sun ! thanks for requesting this, it really is one of my favourite disney movies to retell. i really hope you like this, thanks for being patient!</p><p>n e ways kudos is super appreciated. comments are also super fun, and i almost always reply to them. i hope you like my twist on the classic movie: beauty and the beast! p.s. super sorry if theres any mistakes. its really fucking late. im gonna post this and then fucking sleep for nineteen hours. if theres any mistakes lmk i'll work them out when i wake up! lol</p><p>enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, in a far away land in France, there lived a young prince in a shining castle. The prince was once humble and kind, his parents ruling the kingdom with generosity and love. They were the royal family, King and Queen Potter, and their son, Harry Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until late in January that King James fell ill, eventually leading to his death. Lily Potter also fell ill shortly before James passed away, and passed away the week after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to this, Harry was filled with trauma and didn’t know how to assess these feelings of depression and loneliness. He became selfish and unkind, snapping at everybody in the castle. He eventually became spoiled and rotten, holding balls every weekend for only the finest to attend. At one ball in particular, Harry made an awful mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During a dance, the music had abruptly stopped when an old woman in black cloaks and warts on her face came in, soaked in rain. Harry demanded she leave, but she insisted she only needed a place to stay the night. She offered Harry a single rose as payment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed in her face and told her to go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman became angry, and turned into a golden goddess that people have only heard of in stories. Everybody began screaming and wailing when the goddess decided to punish Harry for his selfish ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s screams were blood-curdling as his face was scarred. He had white scars that covered his face and with each day he would gain more, each more painful then the last. He looked horrifying, his body covered in scars. So he covered his face with a masquerade mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why, you may ask? He was humiliated. For all the kind castle servants had also been cursed. They were each turned into utilities that went with their services. He was ashamed he had led them to that fate, and didn’t want to speak to them for very long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they forgave Harry, even though there was a possibility they would all be stuck like this forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only way to break the curse was a kiss from somebody who truly loved Harry. To Harry, it seemed impossible for anybody to love him. And time was quickly running out. See, the rose that had been presented was also cursed. As each day passed, it slowly died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been three years since the curse, and nobody remembers the kingdom or Harry. Nobody knows where the castle even is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with each day, the castle loses hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Draco said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonjour, Draco!” The baker said, handing Draco a piece of bread. “How’s your father? Is he well?” Draco accepted the bread with gratitude, reaching for his money. “No, on the house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled, “Thank you, love. Father’s just fine, as always.” The baker grinned and continued selling his pastries and other goods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glanced at the list. He needed a few more things before he would head to the bookstore and then head back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco headed off with a smile, ignoring the glances he got from the others in town. He wasn’t ignorant, he knew people thought he was odd. Why, Draco could have any man in the town, yet he chooses to read? A disgrace!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care, though. Reading was his escape from this repetitive reality. If only there were more books at the store, he would never get bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed off to get some eggs and milk, but got stopped. “Hey, Draco,” Viktor Krum leaned against the brick wall, blocking Draco’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krum,” Draco said, hopefully politely. He didn’t care either way. “Well, I’ll just be headed off now--” Krum laughed, reaching forward to hold Draco’s chin lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see with each dawning day you grow more beautiful,” He complimented. Draco nearly hurled. “Draco, I need you to think of my proposal. Your father isn’t getting any younger, you know. Grandkids--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaand I’m done with this conversation,” Draco said, his face blushing vibrantly red. “Good day, Krum.” Krum sighed, letting Draco pass through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was seriously shocked at the audacity of that man. Every day he reminds Draco that he wants him to be his husband, and every day Draco reminds him that he needs to fuck off and get it through that thick head that he’s not interested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he doesn’t want to get married. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wants to get married to somebody he loves, and somebody who loves him. Like in fairy tales. Draco will meet a kind and handsome prince who sweeps him off his feet, they’ll fall in love, they’ll get married, ta-da. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that only happens in fairy tales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Draco’s life is more like a nightmare, to be honest. Just constant pressure from the toxic town to settle down and become a sort-of housewife. Fucking terrible. Draco would rather be tormented then be a housewife for some snotty man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco continued through the market, buying the eggs and milk jars, then heading off to his favourite place: the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back!” Draco said with a bright smile. The town librarian, Ollivander, came around the corner. Draco held out the book he was reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finished already?” Ollivander chuckled, “Why, I’m not surprised. Here, I’ll get you a book I think you’ll like.” Draco looked around the quaint shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s such a shame nobody enjoyed reading as much as we do,” Draco sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother loved to read,” Ollivander said, “She was just like you. Always eager for a new book to read. As you probably already know.” Draco nodded, a bit saddened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a book on a tale that happened not too long ago,” Ollivander said, “It’s about a young Prince who was cursed due to his selfishness, and how a girl falls in love with him to break that curse.” Draco took the book and smiled. “It’s new, I thought you’d like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco embraced the man, “I love it, thank you.” Ollivander just smiled and Draco left with a wave. There were three men outside, who immediately took attention to Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One whistled, the others sending flirty gestures. Draco ignored them, opening the book and beginning his journey home. As he was about to cross the small bridge to where he lived, Viktor stopped him again. “Hey, Draco,” He said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again, Krum,” Draco said, putting down his book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be so uptight. Call me Viktor,” Krum said, “And I think it’s about time you get your head out of those books and pay attention to willing suitors. Like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, some men enjoy reading and not… hunting,” Draco said passive aggressively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you say we take a walk? I’ll take you to my tavern and show you my trophies,” Viktor said, “And if you don’t want to leave, that’s alright, too, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… gross, Krum,” Draco said, “I’ve got to get home. My father is probably waiting for me.” Viktor looked angry, but quickly hid it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know my door is always open for you, Draco,” Krum said, “If you need some alone time with me… a distraction, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really okay,” Draco said, trying not to gag. He then waved goodbye and headed to his house, shuddering. Man, Viktor was so provocative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrived home, immediately going to his fathers study. “Draco,” Lucius Malfoy said from his desk, happy to see his son. “How was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was alright,” Draco said from the door, “Just rather busy. Viktor being Viktor. I plan on preparing dinner for the two of us, I assume?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight, Draco,” Lucius said with a sigh, “I’ve got another business inquiry at the docks tomorrow morning. I plan on heading out early this evening to get there and situated. You don’t mind, do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shook his head, “Not at all, father. This is a good opportunity.” Lucius smiled fondly at his son. “I’ll prepare a good lunch, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco then set off to work, making lunch and then lounging and reading until nightfall. He wished his father goodbye and a safe trip as he got the wagon and the family horse, going over the bridge and off and away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should be nearly there…” Lucius whispered to himself. He was lost. He knew he was. Dammit, how many times had he been in these forests and now all of a sudden he’s lost? He looked down the path that was covered in fog and dark, leafless trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged on Penelope’s reins, ushering her forward. They cautiously walked through the forest as if progressively got colder. Why, it was only August! Why did it feel like it was December? Lucius shivered, continuing on. He needed this. For Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and his horse immediately stopped when they heard a growl. Wolves. “Go!” Lucius said, Penelope neighing and galloping forward. A pack of seven wolves leaped out of the woods, chasing the wagon. Lucius’ heart beat faster in his chest, his breathing quickening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Penelope ran over a large log, sending everything flying. The horse continued, the wagon being torn off. Penelope ran the opposite way, Lucius taking cover in the wagon. The wolves, not seeing Lucius, bounded after the horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lucius was left alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Lucius said, standing up. He wandered down the path, coming across a large vine area. Thinking it was a stone wall, he leaned against it to catch his breath, only to fall right through and onto a fairly new path, although pretty overgrown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius took cautious steps through the trees, gasping at what he saw. A great stone castle lay in the middle of rows of bush mazes and gardens. He looked at it with admiration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was a castle like that just sitting here? Was it abandoned? Lucius eagerly walked toward the garden, where flowers were blooming. Snow covered the ground, yet they were growing. Lucius had so many questions. Why was it snowing in August? Why had he never heard of this palace? Why were the roses blooming? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius gazed at a vibrant red rose. In instinct, he reached out and picked it. Draco would love this. He always adored flowers, especially roses. Although he liked the white ones better, this would suffice. He then turned around and tucked it in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and saw a tall man staring at him. Lucius let out a strangled gasp. The man had jagged scars stretching across his face and body, making him look disfigured or warped. The man seemed to be aware of this, for he covered his face with a red and gold masquerade mask, that only revealed his cold, green eyes. And lower half of his face. He looked strong, too. Stronger than Viktor Krum, probably. Maybe even taller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the man stepped closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, definitely taller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think you are, stealing from me?” The man whispered. Despite his appearance, his voice was smooth. Like chocolate. Although Lucius knew it was cold, for he sounded enraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a single rose,” Lucius said, his voice quivering. “I promise it was the only thing. I’ll just be on my way now.” Lucius gulped and tried to hurry away, darkness overtaking his eyesight and unconsciousness taking over his body with a </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SMACK!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was now nightfall, and his father still had yet to come back. Draco was extremely worried now. Had the inquiry been false? Had he gotten lost? Worse? Draco’s heart pounded, he didn’t even want to think of that possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at his door. Draco opened it with a raised eyebrow. Viktor Krum stepped into his house, grinning broadly. “Hello, Draco, it’s good to see you,” Viktor said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco clenched his jaw and forced out a smile. “What a pleasant surprise,” Draco said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Draco,” Viktor closed the door behind him, making Draco tense nervously. “There’s not a girl or boy in town who wouldn’t love to be in your shoes. I’m here to offer you a proposal that you don’t want to deny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really must be going--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Picture this, Draco,” Viktor said, backing Draco up. Draco swallowed nervously. “We live in a nice lodge. Children running around, playing with the dog. We’ll have about six or seven. My latest kill roasting by the fire--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dogs?” Draco asked, a little annoyed. Viktor claims their soulmates but blatantly ignores that Draco’s a vegetarian. Ugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, silly,” Viktor got close to Draco’s face, tilting Draco’s chin up so their eyes were meeting. “Children. And you know who my spouse will be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Draco said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Viktor said, hand dropping to Draco’s arse. Draco squeaked, prying Viktor off. “Wouldn’t you love that? I could make you happy, Draco. Every night, if you wanted--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Draco said, “I really can’t discuss this right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor persisted. Draco easily got away, “Look-- I’ll think about it, alright? I have somewhere to be.” Viktor’s eyes flashed with fury. Draco got nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krum got closer to Draco, backing him into the wall. “I think it can wait, right? I’m offering you something, Draco, that everybody begs me for,” Viktor said. Draco really hated this. “Just be rational and marry me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’ll think about it,” Draco said, “When I come back I’ll have made my decision, alright?” Viktor seemed to accept this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco told him he must be going, stepping outside. Penelope bounded toward the house. To hide suspicion, he mounted the frightened horse. “Take me to father,” He whispered. A million questions were running through his head. The most important one: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was father alright? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope brought Draco to a palace. Draco was in absolute shock. His father was here? What was this all about? Was he safe? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco unmounted Penelope, “Stay here, girl. I’m gonna go in.” Penelope seemed to beg Draco to stay, but Draco needed to get to the bottom of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco wandered up the steps, knocking on the large front doors. They opened, but nobody was there. “Hello?” He asked weakly, his voice echoing off the marble. It was eerie and abandoned, and Draco felt a weird presence lurking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father?” Draco ran toward the sound, going up multiple flights of stairs. He noticed all the mirrors he saw were broken. Odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father!” Draco eventually went up a staircase to see a line of cells in a dungeon. Draco kneeled before his father, who looked as pale as a sheet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be here,” His father said, “He’ll take you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, what are you talking about? Who did this to you?” Draco whispered, holding onto Lucius’ freezing hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s head whipped around. He stifled a gasp. The man towering above him had skin the colour of tawny with light-pink scars etched out all over his body. He wore a cotton red tunic that matched the masquerade mask he used to probably hide his features. Although Draco could still see his vibrant green eyes. His eyes weren’t cold and stiff, like the rest of him. They were… soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the master of this castle. Why are you here?” The man demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nearly whimpered at the power in his voice. “I-I’ve come for my father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father is a thief. He stole something from my garden, so he will now face the punishment,” The man said, “Leave. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without my father!” Draco said stubbornly. “He’s not a thief!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then explain the rose he stole,” The man bellowed. Draco was honestly taken aback. The man was upset about a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rose? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have plenty of roses!” Draco said. The man didn’t seem to like this. “Please, he could die! He’s ill, can’t you see? I’ll do anything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man considered this. “Trade places with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Lucius said, “Draco, look at me, don’t do it. You don’t know what he wants from you, he could easily take advantage of you. I cannot lose you. Please be smart about this and just go.” Draco looked into his sad eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least hug my father one last time?” Draco whispered. The man scowled, but opened the door. Draco reached out and immediately hugged his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Draco said. Lucius hugged back weakly. “And I promise I won’t escape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?--” Draco threw Lucius out of the cell and closed the door so Draco was now locked in it. “No! Draco, don’t do this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Draco whispered, his voice cracking as he nearly began crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dumb boy,” The man huffed, grabbing Lucius and hauling him away. Draco sobbed into his hands. What had he done? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was back a few minutes later, snarling. “You didn’t even let me say goodbye,” Draco whimpered. “I’m never going to see him again, couldn’t I have at least said goodbye?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flash of guilt on the scarred man’s face. “I’ll show you to your room,” Was all he said. Draco was confused but didn’t want to complain, for the cellar was cold and he was already rather weak to begin with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco followed the man, wondering if he could escape. He chose not to, though, for the man looked much stronger than him. The man led him down a long hall, Draco looking over the rail to see the large ballroom. This castle must have been lively at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was the man? Was this his castle? How come it was so close to his town, yet nobody had ever spoken about it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Draco asked eventually, ashamed his voice was trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man continued the walk, and Draco thought for a second he was being ignored. “Harry Potter,” The man said, “But call me Harry.” Draco swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Draco,” He said, “Draco Malfoy. Is this castle yours?” Harry huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why else would I be here?” Harry said coldly, leading Draco through the wings. Draco stayed silent. “The castle is also your home now, so you can go anywhere you’d like. Except the West Wing. That is restricted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued walking. Harry then led him to a room, opening the door. Draco stifled a gasp. He hadn’t seen a room this nice in… well, ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything, call for the servants or me,” Harry said, “Dinner is at eight. I suggest you clean up.” Draco didn’t want to spend dinner with the cruel man, but he decided it was best if he ate something. He would need the energy. To escape, one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door only a few seconds later. “Go away, please,” Draco said coldly. He didn’t want to speak to Harry. He needed time for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened. A trolly rolled in, ontop was a tea kettle and a few teacups. “What…?” Draco gazed at the self-moving trolly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Molly,” The tea kettle said. Draco screamed, scurrying on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going insane,” Draco whispered to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly the tea kettle laughed at him, “Nonsense, child! I heard what Harry did, that stupid boy. I just want you to be comfortable, that’s all. Would you like a spot of tea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you she was pretty, Mrs. Weasley,” A tiny teacup said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush now, Collin,” Molly said, “Fancy tea, darling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took a deep breath, “I’m alright, thank you though. Do you know Harry? How are you… you know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking?” Molly laughed, “The curse, of course!” When Draco looked confused, she elaborated. “You know, Harry didn’t always look like that. He used to be quite charming, although arrogant, but handsome. He was cursed because of his arrogance and now he hides with that mask in shame! Poor dear apologizes every day to us. We used to be human, you know. The curse affected all the staff in the castle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my,” Draco said, relaxing. “Is it forever?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there is one way--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Collin,” Molly said warningly. “Sorry, mustn’t say. But yes, probably. Except soon the curse will die out and we will all turn into our objects. Just… glass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was suddenly said. “If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know,” Draco said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, you’re helping just by being here, Draco,” Molly said, “Now, let’s freshen you up for dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, Harry’s wardrobe was also a staff member. Her name was Pansy Parkinson, a professional designer. She gave Draco a nice silk, green tunic (she said Draco looked good in emerald) along with cotton trousers. Draco hadn’t worn clothes this nice… ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Molly and Collin down a corridor, reaching the dining area. Harry was setting up two spots, talking to a candlestick and a clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron, you’re being ridiculous,” Harry said. Ron, seeming to be the candle, scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if he’s the one! To break the--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly cleared her throat and they all immediately looked up. Draco felt his ivory cheeks blush red. “Hello,” Draco said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monsieur!” Ron said cheerfully, “We are all very pleased to see you.” Draco stepped into the dining room. He needed to get this over with. If he made Harry think he wasn’t going to escape, everything would be easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The candlestick hopped to the edge of the table, meeting Draco, “I’m Ron, Ron Weasley. I’m the person you can go to if you have any questions.” Ron then motioned to the frowning clock behind him, “This one’s Blaise Zabini. He’s the head of the house, super uptight. And that moody one over there with the sick mask is my good friend Harry. Have you two met?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron knew how to lift the tension. It made Draco rather relaxed, and he actually started to smile. Until, of course, he thought about his father. He started frowning all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise spoke up first, “Well, we’ll leave you two here,” Blaise said, “Is steak okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco felt his cheeks get hot again, “I don’t eat meat.” There was a beat of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that, right guys?” Harry said, exasperated, “No worries. I’m glad you said something.” Draco was actually taken aback by Harry’s suddenly kind attitude. Didn’t Molly just say he was cursed because he was arrogant? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Draco said, sitting down on the seat across from Harry. The two were completely silent and awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Draco mumbled, “What do you… do around here?” Harry looked at him. Draco was once again in awe by the vibrant green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read,” Harry said, “I have a rather large library. My parents loved reading.” Draco’s eyes must have glowed, for he was beaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Draco asked. Harry looked surprised that Draco was interested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry coughed nervously, “Yes, would you like to see it?” Draco was about to nod and say yes when a trolly came out with food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two ate in silence, for Ron and Blaise were staring them down like a hawk. Draco wasn’t that hungry, for every time he took a bite he just remembered that his father was probably worrying his arse off and eating bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco suddenly felt sick. What would the town think? Did his father say anything? Did his father blame himself? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t eating,” Harry said, “Don’t you like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry,” Draco said, pushing his bowl away. “I’m going to bed.” Draco then left the room, tears threatening to spill down his face. His face got hot and his lip trembled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked up the staircase, not wanting to go back to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself roaming a dark corridor with gargoyle statues all glaring at him, along with more broken mirrors. He came upon two large doors with a large candlestick glowing next to it. Draco was intrigued, opening the creaking doors and glancing inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately he saw ruins and debris everywhere. Broken glass shards, turned over chairs, ripped tapestries, everything. The only thing that emitted light in the large room was a somewhat small glass that seemed to be concealing something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, Draco stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He walked around carefully, nearly tripping over a discarded chair leg, and looking up to meet two eyes. He yelped, only realizing it was a painting until afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The painting had been shredded, the only thing recovered was two green eyes on a tawny face. Draco slowly brought his hand up and folded the torn parchment to try and piece it together, but was distracted by a faint pink glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco turned and walked toward the glass encasement, looking with awe at what was inside. A lily flower with about five petals on it glowed from the inside. It was stunning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco noticed that it seemed to be levitating, and then saw a single petal laying brown and deceased on the platform. Draco reached to take off the glass and get a better look, when suddenly he felt a presence behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco whipped around as a cold and angry voice whispered, “Get out.” Draco gasped, his heart rate going up by a hundred, probably. “Leave! You stupid boy!” Harry snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stammered an apology, rushing to leave as things were thrown around and crashing occured. “Do you realize what you could have done?” Harry yelled. Draco watched in terror as Harry got closer to him, anger radiating off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it! I’m sorry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out!” Harry yelled louder, Draco rushing to the door, “Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>out!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco bolted out of the wing, running down the stairs. He ignored Molly. He ignored Blaise. He ignored Ron. He needed to go, he needed to escape. Now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, what have you done?” Molly asked. Harry was looking at the lily flower, his heart beating out of control and his jaw clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was struck with the realization of what he’d done. He was so overthrown with fear, anger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>paranoia. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That he’d probably ruined the only chance he’d had to break the spell and set himself and his friends free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned, but couldn’t meet anybody’s eyes out of shame and guilt. “Where is he? I need to apologize,” Harry said, walking through the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>left,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ron said, “He said something about not being able to stay here another minute-- what </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt his blood run cold. “I need to find him,” Harry said, “I’ll-- I’ll be back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s blood pumped as he ran through the castle, grabbing the closest cloak he could find and threw it over himself. He ran out through the snow, going into the forest with no hesitation. Although he didn’t really know Draco, he could tell what kind of person he was. Harry knew he shouldn’t have become attached, but a boy his age? This could be it. He couldn’t blow it. He wasn’t going to let him get away, or even worse, get hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had grabbed a sword on his way out, because if he knew anything, he knew wolves. And he was correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a scream and followed it, begging for Draco to be okay. He came into a clearing where Draco was fending off nine wolves with a branch. Draco was sobbing, his horse’s reign stuck on a tree branch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lunged forward, getting a good slice in on a wolf. All the attention was on Harry now. Harry fought them off, snarling as one bit down onto his left side and clung on. Harry threw him off, his vision getting blurry. The rest of the wolves began to run away. Harry dropped the sword. “What were you thinking?” Harry said, his breathing getting hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why were there two Draco’s? “You’re hurt,” Draco said, running forward. “Oh my,” Draco then ran to get his horse, undoing it’s reign. “Stay awake, Harry, I’m so sorry,” Draco whispered, helping Harry haul himself onto the horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s vision flashed black and white, and then stayed black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pressed a hot cloth to Harry’s wound. He was trying not to look at his abs, honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… you really couldn’t blame Draco! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That hurts,” Harry complained. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d just sit still, it wouldn’t hurt as much,” Draco retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glared, “If you wouldn’t have left, this wouldn’t have happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco spluttered, “If you wouldn’t have frightened me, I wouldn’t have run away!” Draco was satisfied that it took Harry at least a moment to retort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have been in the west wing,” Harry said eventually. </span>
</p><p><span>“You should control your temper,” Draco said quietly. “Now. Hold still, this is gonna sting a little.” Harry just rolled his eyes and looked away. Draco pressed the cloth to his side again, Harry being rather calm. It just proved his point that Harry was dramatic.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Draco pursed his lips. “Thank you for saving my life, by the way.” Harry stayed focused away from Draco. Draco felt his ivory cheeks go red. Was he really not going to say anything? </span></p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for… scaring you,” Harry said. Hey, that was a start. The two were silent. “Do you… want to see the library?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor slapped a pouch of riches down in front of the man. The man, Peter Pettigrew, worked for an insane asylum. Viktor had called him in. “Here’s the thing,” Viktor said, “I’m set on marrying this boy, Draco Malfoy. His father is a lunatic, everybody knows this. But Draco needs a bit of persuading… Lucius was at the bar the other day, going on and on about how we ‘needed to save Draco’ or something and a castle and a scarred man… he’s crazy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded along, eyes focused on the gold in front of him. Viktor snatched the gold away. “You know by now that Lucius isn’t in his right mind. I need you to throw Lucius in the asylum, unless Draco agrees to marry me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter seemed to consider this. Viktor tossed the gold around. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Viktor Krum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco walked along the path, gazing at snow-covered wonderland. Trotting next to him was a footrest, who seemed to have been a cat once, Crookshanks. Hermione had owned her. Hermione was the feather duster, who was the maid. It was… hard to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco, for the first time in a while, smiled to himself. Harry was walking not too far away from him, bundled in a coat and gloves, writing in a journal of some sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your side?” Draco asked. A few days before, when Harry was attacked, Harry offered to show him the library. Draco agreed happily, but Blaise said it needed to be cleaned and dusted off, for it hadn’t been properly used in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s doing fine now,” Harry muttered, “Thank you.” Draco just smiled, picking up Crookshanks and holding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron came hopping next to them, “The library is ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco walked giddily down the sunlit hallways. The castle looked brighter already, as if everybody was more… positive, if that was the right word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry put his hand on the doorknob, “Close your eyes.” Draco huffed a laugh, but closed his eyes. He then felt Harry’s hand, and held it. Harry led him forward, and Draco felt giddy. He hoped there were more than fifty books. He would be here forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open them,” Harry whispered. Draco grinned and opened his eyes, his jaw dropping and a small gasp coming from his mouth. The room was absolutely huge. The dome-ceiling had a large stain-glass window that had shelves upon shelves of books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco, if he didn’t know any better, would think he was in heaven. “I’ve never seen so many books in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it!” Draco said, throwing his arms around Harry and hugging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry seemed to stutter. “Well, it’s yours. You can stay here as long as you’d like,” Harry said, hugging him back. Draco smiled. He’d never felt better right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco then stepped back, taking in the world around him. He then looked back at Harry, who was watching him with admiration. There was something sweet-- almost kind about his look. He used to be unrefined and rude, but now… Draco broke out into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was starting to warm up to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco used to hate Harry. It was clear. But now… Draco seemed to be more comfortable. When they touched, Draco didn’t shudder or scowl. He seemed almost warm, or happy to be around Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t want to get his hopes up. Draco couldn’t love somebody like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Harry knew he was certainly one to talk, because with each day he had fallen more and more in love with Draco. The goofy smirk-smile he had, his stormy-grey eyes, his admiration for books and fairy-tales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry decided to ignore the possibility of Draco being the one to break the curse, but yet, nobody has ever looked at Harry like he has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were sitting by the fireplace, so close their knees were touching, as Draco read to Harry. “Gosh, I love ballroom dancing,” Draco said, “It’s just so fairy-tale, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up from his journal, and shrugged. “Would you like to have a ball?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed, “With whom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could just be us,” Harry said, “We could get dressed up, dance… I think it’ll be fun.” Harry was genuinely nervous asking that. Would Draco call him weird? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grinned, “That’d be so fun!” Harry let out a relieved breath. “Tonight?” Harry nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a wreck,” Harry said, adjusting the mask on his face. He wore a wine-coloured red blouse with black trousers and an expensive looking belt. He looked fancy, to say the least, but it didn’t stop the fact he was still bubbling with nervousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusted the red and gold masquerade mask on his face. “You look dashing, Harry!” Ron said, “There will be candlelight, romantic music, this is your chance! Your moment!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pursed his lips, “You really think he likes me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I know he likes you,” Ron said, “Have you seen the boy lately? A complete lovestruck idiot! Just like you! You two are so perfect together it’s maddening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a deep breath, “You’re right, Ron.” Ron just grinned. “Tonight is the night,” Harry said nervously, “I’ll tell him. I’ll… confess my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, if I wasn’t sure Draco felt the same way, I wouldn’t do this,” Ron said, “Don’t be nervous.” Just then Blaise entered the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Blaise cleared his throat, “Your gentleman awaits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was rather nervous. He’d grown fond of Harry, in a more romantic than platonic way. And this? Gosh. Draco had never been more anxious and excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore a deep green-coloured waistcoat with a silk blouse underneath and black trousers. He looked lovely, to say the least. He just hoped it would go well. And if it did… he would tell Harry. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Harry would just reject him and they would live in the palace with eternal awkwardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took a deep breath and shook the negativity from his head. Walking out the door and thanking Pansy, he walked down the corridor and to the grand steps. Harry was talking to Ron and Blaise, flashing a white-teeth smile as he chuckled. Then the three noticed Draco, Harry’s expression changing. Draco just hoped it was admiration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco walked down the steps, smiling softly at Harry. He wore a royal red-coloured suit and a gold and red masquerade mask. Draco accepted his hand and the two bowed to each other. Harry had a lot more experience in dancing, but Draco’s mother, Narcissa, had taught him how to waltz before she passed away. So, he wasn’t helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow waltz on the piano began. The pianist's name was Flitwick, who technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the piano. He was gifted, and Draco wished he had been able to learn the piano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco then placed his left hand on Harry’s shoulder, holding his hands with his right hand. Harry placed his right hand on Draco’s waist, holding Draco’s hand with his left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful,” Harry whispered, the two beginning a slow waltz. The two were both excruciatingly nervous, but still were able to flow together as if they’d been doing this forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well,” Draco said with a small grin. It was difficult to imagine that barely under a month ago that Draco hated him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco danced together, making light conversation, eventually leading out onto the balcony, looking out onto the garden. Stars painted the navy sky, Draco gazing up at them. The two were silent for a minute, Draco looking at the night sky, Harry looking at Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco?” Harry asked after a while. Draco turned and looked up at Harry. “Are you happy here? With me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t hesitate, “I am.” Harry felt his face heat up as a smile grew on his face. “I wish I could see my father again, for just a moment,” Draco whispered, looking back out onto the gardens, “I’d tell him that I’m safe. And how kind you’ve been to me. Just so he won’t worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stayed silent for a second, then let out a slow sigh, “There is a way.” Draco immediately looked at him, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave,” Draco said. Harry was startled by this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Harry asked, genuinely shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pursed his lips, “I feel safe here, Harry. At first I didn’t. But now… I suppose ideally I would want my father to enjoy this life, too. I don’t wish to go back to the town I used to live. It was cruel to me,” Draco admitted this, avoiding Harry’s eyes. “You aren’t cruel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, Draco,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand, “I want to show you something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked down a dark corridor with gargoyles and other menacing statues. This was the way to the West Wing. Harry opened the door, Draco was a bit shocked. “I apologize for lashing out, last time you came here,” Harry said. The room had been tidied up, all but the ripped up painting, that was now hidden in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked toward the table where the rose was. Draco resisted the urge to ask about it when Harry instead handed him a glass mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This mirror will show you anything. Anything you desire,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t doubt it. “Show me my father,” Draco all but whispered, the mirror swirling, then showing Draco a picture of Lucius Malfoy, freezing cold in the back of what looked like a cell. “Oh my god,” Draco said, paling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Harry asked. Draco trembled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in trouble,” Draco said weakly, “He’s… being held captive, I think.” Harry pursed his lips. Draco then handed the mirror back to Harry, his heart shattering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to him, Draco,” Harry whispered, not accepting the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Draco whispered, tears threatening to drop. Harry nodded, fondly placing a hand on Draco’s porcelain cheek. “I’ll come back,” Draco promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Draco,” Harry whispered, “I release you. You’re no longer a prisoner here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco knew he was crying. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. Draco then shook his head, “I’m going to come back, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother,” Harry said, stepping away from Draco and dropping his hand. Draco pursed his lips, wiping tears from his eyes. His emotions were conflicting, he didn’t know what to do. But he knew one thing. He needed to save his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Draco ran through the corridor, hoping his father was alright. He grabbed a cloak, running past Ron and Blaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Blaise demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back!” Ron yelled, but Draco had already closed the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watched him leave. He had Draco right here, admitting he liked being around Harry, and he let him leave. Harry then turned to look at the lily, and watched a single petal drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tore off the mask, throwing it aside. He’d ruined it. Not only for himself, but for everybody he cared about. Everybody who cared about him. They would be stuck like this forever, and Draco wouldn’t come back. Harry was an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had to let him go. Because he loved Draco. He loved him so much, it wouldn’t be right to keep him here, away from the people that Draco loves. It was selfish of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stepped out onto the balcony, gazing at the white moon. He closed his eyes, but the only image he could see was Draco’s face looking up at him with such romantic fondness, he couldn’t bear it. It was too much, looking back at the time they’d spent together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry then looked out to see Draco riding his horse on the path, then disappear into the deep forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Draco wouldn’t leave him entirely. Draco wouldn’t forget Harry, not after everything. A part of Harry did hope that Draco would come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would bring his father and he would treat them with the utmost kindness. Harry would ask his father for his blessing. Harry would tell Draco everything. Draco and him would spend hours in the library by the fire, holding each other as if making up for the many years they couldn’t. For the many days Harry was too shy to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry would wait by an open door for Draco to come back. So they could live their happily-ever-after together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Harry couldn’t fool himself forever. As much as he’d like to pretend Draco was coming back, he wasn’t. And as the excruciatingly long night continues onward, he’ll continue to pretend. Because it was better than the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d wait for Draco. He’d wait for evermore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You let him</span>
  <em>
    <span> go?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaise yelled, “How could you do this? Didn’t you love him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Harry said, shooting him a look, “That’s why I had to set him free.” Ron just led Blaise away, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron closed the door behind him, “He set Draco free. He didn’t run away again.” Molly, Collin, and Hermione all demanded why. “Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco,” Ron said, “I’ve never seen Harry this happy in his life. Draco changed him. I’m starting to think that maybe it’s for the better. We can all end on a good note.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron, don’t say that,” Hermione whispered. Ron just shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean? End? What’s ending?” Collin asked, looking at Molly Weasley. Molly just leaned toward Collin and comforted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means soon we’re going to be set free,” Molly whispered, “And we’ll be in a better place.” Collin seemed content with this answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colling then spoke again, “Draco’s not coming back? But didn’t he love Harry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was so close,” Blaise murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all this time…” Molly whispered, “Harry had finally learned to love again. If only Draco loved him in return.” Everybody remained silent, slowly accepting their fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco rode into the town, nearly flying off his horse as he ran to the pub and opened it. “Viktor!” Draco demanded. Viktor was at the bar, a few ladies twirling their hair and acting like they were stupid, when they weren’t, just for a shot with this arsehole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco! Where have you been?” Viktor said with a grin, “Here, let me buy you a drink.” Draco marched toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is my father?” Draco demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, him? Well, he came into town and started spurring all this bullshit about a deformed man with scars and a castle-- well, I was worried for his safety! I called a nice man from the asylum not too far away and he agreed to take him in,” Viktor said, way too calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad?” Draco yelled, “My father doesn’t need to be in an </span>
  <em>
    <span>asylum! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He is perfectly sane! The man with the scars-- he’s real. I just came from there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, don’t make me do this,” Viktor said. Being with Harry made Viktor look short. Draco stood his ground, clenching his jaw. “I’ll make a deal with you, Draco,” Viktor whispered, “If you marry me, I’ll let your father go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco faltered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was Viktor </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to see my father,” Draco said. “And I’ll think about it,” He lied, of course, but he needed to see his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Viktor led Draco out of the pub and to the town jail. The crowd, nosey people, followed. “The asylum will be here in the morning, Draco,” Viktor said, “So make up your mind quickly. Of course, if you start to insist there’s this castle in the forest, too, you may be able to join your father. How does that sound?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco tensed as Viktors arm wrapped around his hip, threatening to drop lower. “He’s not making it up, and neither am I,” Draco hissed, removing Viktors hand. Draco then turned to Viktor, “And I will never be your husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco then whipped around the face the crowd, pulling out the mirror. “The man is real. And call him</span>
  <em>
    <span> Harry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He has a name,” Draco then looked at the mirror. “I can prove it. Show me Harry.” The mirror swirled, emitting a picture of Harry gazing off the balcony, a sad look plastered over his face. Draco turned the mirror to let everybody see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People gasped. One woman yelled, “Is he dangerous?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Draco said, “He’d never hurt anybody. He’s the kindest person I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor scowled, “Well, Draco, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were in love with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>beast!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco whipped around and slapped Viktor. Hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence. Viktor tried to comprehend what happened. The crowd tried to comprehend what happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco </span>
  </em>
  <span>tried to comprehend what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco’s as crazy as the old man,” Viktor said finally. Viktor grabbed Draco’s wrist, “We need to lock him up, too! We’ll find this castle and burn that man for the evils he’d done to the town citizens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Draco screamed, trying to pry him off. It was no use. Draco was too frail to match Viktor. “Don’t hurt him! Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Viktor--” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made your decision, Draco,” Viktor said, “If I weren’t annoyed with you, I’d put ropes around your hands and feet and make sure you know not to mess with me.” Draco, disgusted, knew just what Viktor was implying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Draco was terrified, because he knew Viktor would do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say, we kill the beast!” Viktor announced, the crowd cheering with agreement. “He may come after the children-- terrorize the town! We will not rest until his body is in ashes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco protested, but nobody was listening. Viktor then threw him into the cell with his father. “Draco!” His father said. Draco ran to his father, throwing his arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” his father asked, “The man didn’t hurt you, did he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shook his head, “No, father, you have to believe me. Harry wouldn’t hurt a fly. He’s taken care of me this past month. He’s in danger-- Krum is going to try and hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, take a deep breath,” His father said, brushing through Draco’s platinum blond hair. “Do you have anything sharp on you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco and Lucius had spent the next five minutes picking the lock with a safety pin on Draco’s trousers. (Draco didn’t want to talk about it, but it was because his trousers were too loose around his waist.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got it open, the two rushed out of the cell. “Stay here, father,” Draco begged, “If you were to get hurt--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, I’m coming with you,” His father said sternly, “Let’s get rid of Krum once and for all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People are attacking the castle! Harry, what do we do?” Ron asked. Harry was still in the West Wing, staring at the lily flower pathetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let them,” Harry whispered, “I recommend you all hide.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Ron asked. Harry didn’t answer. He didn’t need to. “Harry, please be rational about this,” Ron begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, “I am, Ron.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I don’t think Draco sent them. I really don’t,” Ron said. Harry scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no way to prove that,” Harry snapped. Ron just stayed quiet. He then left the wing, meeting Hermione out in the hallway, closing the door behind him. Harry didn’t even look. He just watched as the flower threatened to drop another petal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then turned and watched as rain slowly started to pour, then all at once. Thunder cracked as the rain hit the stone like bullets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few minutes later, the door creaked open again. Harry turned calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, is it?” A man with Bulgarian accent said. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Viktor Krum. Draco’s told you a lot about me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry immediately glared, “Nothing at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor scoffed, “Well, let’s get this over with. Draco can’t be kept waiting. You know how headstrong he is.” Harry had a bad gut feeling about this guy. Draco wouldn’t be into him. Something wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco could never love you,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Viktor laughed, “He’s my</span>
  <em>
    <span> husband.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While Harry was struck with overwhelming grief and shock, Viktor lunged, throwing Harry and himself off the balcony and onto a platform under it. “Get up!” Viktor said, kicking Harry. “What’s the matter? Too </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fight back? God, and here I thought Draco was spurring a bunch of bullshit. You truly are a wimp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t even have time to analyze what Viktor had suggested, that Draco called him gentle and/or kind, for Viktor grabbed a shard of stone off the side of the castle. Rain fell over the two of them, making it difficult for Harry to comprehend everything. Viktor raised the shard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Viktor looked up to the balcony. Draco was leaning over it, rain pouring over him. He looked like a fucking angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Krum, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco begged. Harry felt the confirmation that Draco was, in fact, not married or getting married to Viktor. What kind of married couple are on a last-name basis?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor angrily aimed the shard, which Harry swiftly grabbed with one hand and threw. Viktor, a little dumbstruck, gaped. Viktor then lunged again, knocking the two off the side. There was a scream from Draco, and Harry desperately grabbed for the roof of the tower. Holding on, barely slipping, he fought Viktor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor grabbed another stone shard, Harry ducking behind a wall. Man, this guy is a jerk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out and fight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beast!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Viktor taunted. “Oh, were you in love with Draco?” Harry and Viktor were probably too far from Draco for him to hear, but he was still embarrassed. “You really thought he could love you? When he had somebody like me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Harry threw a punch, breaking the shard in half. Viktor still used half of it, swinging it and backing Harry onto the edge. “It’s over, Harry,” Viktor laughed, “Draco is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, in a rush of fury, grabbed Viktor by the neck and switched their positions, dangling him off the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t hurt me!” Viktor said, “I’ll do anything, I swear. J-Just don’t do this. Is this what Draco would want?” Harry actually stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave. Now,” Harry said, dropping him onto the platform. Then, Harry climbed up the roof, hauling himself over the balcony. Draco was rushing to him, holding him and making sure he was alright. “You came back?” Harry whispered in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded, “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled and Draco held his hand. Harry then felt a sharp pain in his side. Everything got really blurry. Stumbling, he fell to his knees. There were muffled voices around him, then the world got dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco shoved Krum. Off the roof. He watched as the man fell into the depths, to his death. Draco felt almost disgusted and shocked with himself, but then remembered why he’d done it. Krum had stabbed Harry, the man who had let him live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco ran over to Harry, covering his body with his cloak. “Harry, stay awake okay?” Draco whispered, sobbing his arse off. “Just stay awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked up, seeing blurry figures of Molly, Ron, and Blaise. Draco, if possible, cried harder. “This is all my fault,” Draco wailed, hugging Harry’s body. He buried his face into Harry’s neck, hugging him. “If only I’d been here sooner. If only I hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>left.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t notice the last petal on the lily fall until too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco hugged Harry for all that it was worth, crying softly. He felt hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Draco admitted. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it before. I really love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Draco buried his face into Harry’s neck and sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then sat up and saw sparks hit the ground. Confused, he looked up. A pink beam, aimed right into Harry’s chest, emits sparks. Draco scrambled away, shocked. More beams began to aim at Harry, and his limp body began to slowly levitate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s throat went dry. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Draco watched, dumbstruck, as Harry’s skin turned completely tawny, no scars left. He seemed to be back to a normal, yet still tall, height, too. He was, what, eight feet? Draco watched as Harry’s body was slowly placed back on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco immediately kneeled at his side. “Harry?” Draco whispered, placing a hand on Harry’s cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was handsome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also seemed that one scar stayed, right above his right eye, sort of in the shape of a lightning bolt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry then slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Draco was struck with the fact Harry’s eyes were green. Very green. Beautiful. Like the rest of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Harry whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lunged forward and kissed Harry, square on the lips. Harry groaned and accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pulled back, “You’re such an idiot. Don’t fucking scare me like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just laughed, “Your favourite idiot, though, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes, burying his face in Harry’s chest and embracing him. “Yeah,” Draco laughed, “My favourite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, the spell on the castle was broken. Winter was lifted and the castle became warm, as it once was. Harry was back to normal, and even got to ask Lucius Malfoy for his blessing, then got married to Draco Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire staff turned human again, too, and continued to work at the castle, although some took a vacation to visit and meet up with relatives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco and Harry often held balls for the people in town, who had all apologized, for they, too, had been under the spell. Nobody remembered Harry’s family or the castle, and now the curse was lifted, everybody remembered King James and Queen Lily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco, of course, also enjoyed the time they spent alone together in the library, organizing the books and lending them to the children and people of the town. Ollivander was actually hired to be the castle librarian, since they didn’t have one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Draco finally popped the question of kids to Harry (who suggested they just get a dog or something). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s a great way to wrap up Draco and Harry’s story. And Draco finally realized that maybe his life was, in fact, a fairy-tale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Draco realized that he had lived his happily-ever-after with Harry. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REQUESTS: OPEN</p><p>NEXT UP: ANASTASIA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>